Undecided
by BlackVampAngel
Summary: Bella has second thoughts on her wedding and does something rash. Edward is left distraught, but for how long? I suck at summaries so read before you judge. Before Breaking Dawn was released!
1. Mistakes

**Bella's Pov**

I was lying on the hotel bed thinking I was the biggest idiot on Earth. My phone rang once more. It was Edward. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I grabbed my phone and threw it to the wall were it broke to pieces.

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

They hadn't found me so Alice must be keeping her promise.

My mind flashed back to a couple of hours ago.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the church room. Alice was with me. The wedding was about to begin._

"_You look hot!" she squealed. _

"_Thanks," I breathed. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked curiously._

_I really didn't know._

"_Pre-wedding jitters," I answered. Maybe it was that._

"_Oh," was all she said._

"_Alice, I have to ask for a favor," I said._

"_Go ahead."_

" _I want you to promise me that after this moment you won't look into my future anymore. No matter what happens. I just…I just need my privacy sometimes. Please," I said._

"_I promise. Just don't do anything dangerous!" she chuckled._

"_Thanks and I won't. Just keep in mind if you break your promise, I'll never speak to you," I threatened._

"_Okay," she laughed. She then hugged me._

_Emmett came through the door. He smiled._

"_Sorry to interrupt. You look amazing, but its time," he said. He then left._

_My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't ready._

_Alice smiled and we walked out together._

_Charlie was waiting for me. "You look beautiful," he said._

_I just smiled._

_The music then started. _

_Emmett and Rosalie first went down the isle. Then Jasper and Alice did._

_Then it was my turn. Charlie and I locked hands and began to walk down the isle._

_The church looked so beautiful. The decorations were all blue and there were lots of flowers. Alice does know how to plan a wedding._

_I looked at Edward. He looked really cute. He smiled, but I didn't smile back. I just looked away._

_A lot of things ran through my mind. I knew I wasn't ready to get married or become a vampire. I wanted to so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I was just too big of a coward to tell that to Edward. I then thought of Jake and how I felt when I found out he had ran away. I didn't want to get married knowing I loved Jake. I just wasn't ready. Not yet._

_I realized I slipped my hand out of Charlie's. He walked a few steps before he realized I had let go. He turned around with a confused look on his face._

"_Bella?" he asked._

_My bouquet then slipped from my hands. _

_Some gasped. Tears ran down my cheeks. Everyone, especially Edward, looked confused._

"_Bella?" asked Charlie again._

_I looked around the church. Everyone was staring at me. I began to shake my head._

"_Bells, hon?" said Charlie. He began to walk towards me. I stepped back. _

_I looked directly at Edward. He looked very pained. He realized what was going on._

"_I'm so sorry. I-I just can't," I said. I began to walk back, then turned around and ran. I heard the gasps of many. _

"_Bella!" shouted Edward._

_I ran faster. I was glad Alice hadn't gotten me a long train. I grabbed my car keys out of my bra. I put them there in case anything like this happened. _

_I got into the car and started it up. I looked in my rearview and saw Edward running towards the car. I knew he wouldn't run faster than a normal human, but he would still be fast._

_I stepped on the gas pedal and sped off. I looked out my mirror. I saw Edward fall to his knees and bury his head in his hands. Emmett and Jasper were trying to comfort him. Rosalie looked shocked and Alice just had a blank look on her face. _

_Hopefully she would keep her promise_

_I began to cry uncontrollably. I was so stupid! I should have told him how I felt from the beginning instead of embarrassing him like this._

_It then began to rain. Figures._

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered and stepped on the pedal harder._

_End Flashback_

I ended up somewhere in Arizona. I began to cry again. I was so confused not knowing if I made the right decision or not.

All I knew was that I would sooner or later I would have to speak to Edward.

Someone then knocked on the door. I got up.

"Who is it?" I asked my voice cracking.

No answer.

I went to the door and slowly opened it.

My eyes bulged out and my stomach dropped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

This could not be happening.


	2. Talk

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" I asked.

"Not that hard," said Rosalie walking into the room, Emmett following behind. "Just because Edward sucks at tracking doesn't mean I do too."

"Please leave," I said. I really didn't want to see them.

"Not until you talk to us," said Rosalie. Emmett nodded.

"I don't want to talk to you. Why do you care about me anyways?" I asked.

"I care about Edward. He's been depressed for days," she said.

"Days? It's only been a few hours," I said.

"No it hasn't," said Rosalie "it's been 10 days."

"I must have lost track of time," I whispered.

"That's for sure,"said Rosalie.

"Rosalie I really don't need your crap right now," I said.

"Emmett see if you can get through to her. I'm leaving," said Rosalie. She opened then walked out the door.

I sat on the bed and began to cry. I felt two cold arms wrap around me. It made me cry even more because it reminded me of Edward.

"There, there Bella. It's going to be okay," said Emmett.

"No it's not going to be okay. I ruined everything." I sobbed.

"No you didn't," he said.

"Yes I did! Edward hates me!" I said

"Bells, he doesn't hate you. He still loves you. That's why it hurts him so much." he explained.

"I just hate myself for what I did," I sobbed.

"Then why did you do it?" he asked.

He let go of me and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't ready. For anything. I love Edward, but also Jake. I still feel guilty for choosing him. I wasn't ready to get married, but I just didn't want to break his heart. I went along with everything just to keep him happy. To keep everyone happy. I wasn't ready to become a vampire either. I wanted to, but I just wasn't ready. I kept telling myself I was ready for everything, but I was lying to myself. I'm such an idiot!" I yelled.

"Bella you are not an idiot," he chuckled " You are just confused. I bet if you told Edward he would have understood."

"That doesn't make me feel better," I said.

"It's not too late Bella. Call him up and tell him how you feel," he suggested.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Is it because you are afraid of him or because you aren't ready?" he asked.

"Both," I said.

"Call him when you are ready. Here," he said handing me a new phone," we figured you needed a new one."

"Thank you. You know sometimes you can be a big goofball, but you are always there when we need you," I said.

He laughed. He then hugged me.

"Just call me the protector," he said.

"Well protector, just promise me you won't tell him about our talk," I said.

"No prob." he said.

"Don't even think about it either," I said.

"I promise. I better go. He must be wondering where I am right now." he said.

"Okay," I said.

We got up and I walked him to the door.

"Take care Bella and remember whenever you are ready," he said. He kissed my cheek and left.

* * *

I looked at the phone again. It was haunting me.

I picked it up and dialed Edward's number. I hung up. I called again.

It rang a few times, but no one answered.

I was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello," said a voice. I realized it was a woman's voice.

"H-Hi. I-Is Edward there?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, he's in the shower. May I ask who's calling?" said the woman.

"Elizabeth," I said. It was the first name I could think of, "Who's this?"

I then heard Edward's voice. He said, "Hey babe! Come join me."

A lump rose in my throat. He had moved on.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll tell him you called. By the way, my name is Tanya." she answered. I froze.

"Don't bother telling him I called. It's not important anymore," I said then hung up the phone.


	3. Thinking

I couldn't believe Edward had moved on so...so quickly! And with Tanya!

My feelings were all jumbled up! I didn't know if I was happy, mad, or sad.

I really wanted to talk to him, but I was to scared to. I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me.

I then started to cry, again! Damn, I was a cry-baby!

I loved Edward, but I was too confused.

I got up, grabbed my keys, and decided to take a drive to clear my mind. Maybe it would help.

* * *

It didn't help. It just made me even more confused.

Though somehow, I ended up in Forks again.

I finally came to a conclusion.

I was going to go see Edward.

I started heading to his house. The closer I got, the more nervous I got.

Then many things seem to happen at once.

Some creep cut my off and hit the side of the car causing me to serve out of control. The car stopped just before hittting the trees. I guess the guy behind me didn't notice the accident and hit me trying to get out of the way. My car went forward and was speeding down a hill. All I remember was flying through the winshield and then blacking out.


	4. Bella

**_Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy the story!_**

_Edward's POV_

Tanya finally came out of the shower.

"Thanks again for doing this," I said smiling.

"No prob. Just remember you owe me a new Porsche," she said.

"I know. I just wanted to get everyone off my back about Bella. I doubt anyone will figure out you are only pretending to be my girlfriend," I said.

"Yeah and good thinking too. Inviting me into the shower when you were already out was genuis!" she said.

I smiled.

"By the way, some girl named Elizabeth called. She asked for you, but I told her you were in the shower," she said.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned, "I don't know any Elizabeth, but my mother. She's gone though."

"Well all of a sudden she told me not to tell you she called. That it wasn't important any more. She sounded upset," she said.

"Weird," I whispered.

"EDWARD!!" screamed Alice from downstairs.

"I'm busy," I said. Tanya giggled.

"STOP FUCKIN' LYING AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE! IT'S ABOUT BELLA!! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD!!"

Before I could think, I ran down stairs.

"What do you mean," I growled.

"Watch," said Jasper.

I turned my attention to the T.V.

"I'm Chuck Walters with breaking news. I'm here on the scene of a major accident a few miles outside of Forks. Apparently three cars crashed and one went down the hill. The vehicle got caught on a rock a stopped suddenly, but because of the impact, the driver was thrown out the windshield 10 feet away from the car. The vehicle later set on fire. The young driver appeared to be a female later identified as Isabella Marie Swan. No word if she survived or not, but officals told us that she was admitted to Mercy Clark Hospital..."

That's the last thing any of us heard for we all ran straight toward Mercy Clark Hospital.


	5. Hospital

**_Enjoy..._**

_Edward's pov_

We ran straight into the hospital. Carlisle was there waiting for us.

"How is she?" I immediately asked.

"I'll explain upstairs. Charlie, Renee, and Phil are already there. I think it would be easier to tell all of you at once." he said.

We got into the elevator and it wasn't until we were already there when I realized I could have just read Carlisle's mind. We saw Charlie, Renee, and Phil are already there. We all got into a circle around Carlisle.

"Bella's fine," he began," She broke her left arm, though. She also has a few scratches on her face and arms. She had a couple cracks in her skull and may expierence some headaches and dizziness when she wakes up...if she does."

Something he said caught my attention.

_"...when she wakes up...if she does."_

"Why isn't Bella awake?" asked Charlie taking the words out of my mouth.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly looked pained. Jasper looked like he was in pain, too. Alice had suddenly walked away. Again I forgot I could read minds, but I already knew the answer.

"Well," said Renee impatiently.

This time I didn't forget and read Carlisle's mind. All he said was," _I'm so sorry Edward."_

"Bella's in a deep coma on life support and we are afraid she won't ever wake up," he said.

I froze.

Renee started sobbing uncontrollably while Phil just held her. Charlie just had tears streaming down his face. Esme dried sobbed. Alice dried sobbed too and Jasper went over there to comfort her. Emmett hid his face in his hands. Tanya just hugged me. Even Rosalie looked pained and worried.

"I'm so sorry," said Carlisle," All we can do now is just wait."

"When can we see her," I blurted out.

"Not for a couple of days Edward. I'm sorry," he said.

I went to sit next to Alice. She would see when Bella woke up. Bella would wake up.

"Alice, you have to break your promise..."

"I already did Edward." she said," And that's the thing. I don't ever see Bella waking up." She dried sobbed and hid her face in Jasper's chest.

I froze again. I couldn't believe this was happening.

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I was reading Breaking Dawn. It was awesome!! Please review!_**


	6. Surprises

**_here's the next chapter. enjoy..._**

_Bella's pov_

For a very long time a felt like a prisoner trapped in my own body. I tried to move, but nothng happened. I tried to scream, but also nothing. I would hear voices encouraging me to try to wake up, but still nothing. Then, I was determined to wake up once I heard something unexpected.

_Carlisle's pov_

I sat in the room staring at Bella. I couldn't stand looking at her like this. I wish I was able to do more, but I couldn't. The only upside was that her scars were starting to fade.

Then I got horrifying news. I wasn't sure how to tell Charlie or Renee. I just waited for them to come in. It didn't take long.

Charlie came in with a dozen, yellow roses. Renee came in with a white bear that said 'Get Well Soon.'

I couldn't bear to tell them so I got up and decided to get it over with. They turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Carlisle. I didn't know you were in here," whispered Renee.

"How's she doing" whispered Charlie looking at Bella.

"Not much of an improvement, but there is something I need to speak to you about her," I said.

"What?" asked Renee worriedly.

I took a deep breath and began. "When anyone, a patient or doctor, registers in this hospital of course there are forms to fill out. But there is a certain form. The decisions was Bella's, but now it's up to you guys as her parents to make the final decision..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chalie interrupting me. Edward, Emmett and Alice then came barging in. Of course Alice would have a vision about this.

"Carlisle, please tell me you aren't serious," begged Alice.

"What is going on?" asked Renee impatiently.

"This is," I said handing them the sheet. Immediatley Emmett, Edward, and Alice froze. Charlie and Renee looked confused.

"What's this?" asked Charlie.

"Bella signed this when she registered here. It says if she was ever on life support," I paused. I couldn't say it. I began again,"It says if she was ever on life support she would want to be taken off after three months. Today offically marks three months. Even though Bella is 19, the officals are leaving it up to you to make a decision."

"Of course not," said Renee handing me back the papers.

"Wait," said Charlie grabbing the papers.

"What are you doing Charlie? Give him back the papers. We are not doing this," said Renee.

Charlie just stared at the papers attentively.

"Charlie?" asked Renee.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Renee think about this..."

"NO," she said interrupting him.

"Renee please," said Charlie.

"No, no, no, no," sobbed Renee.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders. "Renee listen to me. Think about Bella, our little girl. What if she is in pain right now? We can't do anything about it. She can't tell us. Wouldn't you want to get her out of that pain instead of her suffering?"

"You are right," said Emmett breaking out of his frozen state. Alice and Edward did, too.

"No he is not," both said Alice and Edward.

That's when hell broke loose.

_Emmett's pov_

Everyone started arguing on what they should do. I was on Charlie's side even if it meant Bella dieing. Edward and Alice were on Renee's side. Carlisle was neutral.

I stared at Bella and that's when it happened.

"Uh, guys," I said.

No one listened.

"Persons," I said louder.

No one listened, again.

"People," I said hitting someone's arm.

No one listen. They kept arguing.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"What?" they hissed.

"Bella's moving," I whispered.

**_Ooohhh, Cliff hanger. I won't keep you guys wait as long as you review! :p_**


	7. Awakened

**Edward's pov**

_"Bella's moving," Emmett whispered._

I looked at my Bella and saw her moving her head. She was moving. She was moving! We all ran over to her bed.

"Bella, darling, can you hear us?" said Renee. She grabbed her hand even though her own was shaking.

She didn't say anything.

"Bella?" said Charlie.

Bella stood still.

Charlie got up. "I think that answers the question." he said and ripped up the papers in his hand. Renee gave a weak smile. She then got up and hugged Charlie. They then went to talk privately in corner.

Carlisle went towards Bella and began to examine her. He wrote some notes on his clipboard and walked out.

"Alice," I whispered pulling her aside, "I thought you didn't see her waking up."

"I think her body didn't know if it was going to wake up," she said as she shrugged, but I could tell she was frustrated. You should never mess with Alice and her visions.

"Guys, she's moving again," said Emmett.

We looked, but she was still. We all turned away...our thoughts leading us else where.

"Please don't lie about something like that Emmett," said Renee giving him a sharp look then turning to continue talking to Charlie.

"She's doing it again!" he said.

We turned, but she was still. We looked away, but not before giving Emmett a few glares. His mind can play cruel tricks.

"Emmett, stop lie," said Alice.

"I'm not. SHe's moving her fingers. Why would I lie about something like this? Look! She's doing it again." he yelled.

We turned and she was.

_She may have been tricking us _I thought and chuckled to myself.

We all rushed towards her bed just as Carlisle rushed in. He must have heard.

"Told you I wasn't lying," muttered Emmett obviously annoyed.

"Bella, hon, can you hear us?" asked Charlie.

She shifted around.

Then I was taken by surprise. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella!" yelled Renee as she hugged her. She, eventually, let go, but still held onto her hand.

My dearest Bella was awake!

I longed to go near her and tell her everything was going to be all right. I wanted to tell her I loved her and that everything that had just passed could easily be forgotten. Fortunately, I knew how to restrain myself. I looked at my Bella and her eyes were wide and yet looked so innocent, but she also looked frightened.

"Bella," said Carlisle pushing towards her, "Are you alright?"

Everyone stared at her, holing their breath and Carlisle seemed to notice.

"Bella?" asked Alice pushing towards her.

She looked at all of us looking very frightened.

"Give her some space," instructed Carlisle.

We retreated a bit, except for Carlisle and Renee. I still longed to just rush up to her and tell her my love for her.

Alice then turned away and stood next to me, but not facing anyone. I knew she was going to have a vision. I held her elbow in case she fell.

Carlisle then turned to Bella and said, "Can you speak Bella?"

Tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. I stepped towards her along with Alice. She had snapped out of her vision.

"Alice," I whispered, "What did you see?"

"Nothing," she whispered back, looking at me with such fear in her eyes, "Her future's blank."

Bella shoved Renee a little and Renee let go of her hand, though she looked hurt.

I couldn't control myself any longer and went towards her. I reached for her hand, but she quickly moved it. She seemed to push herself farther into the hospital bed.

"Bella?" asked Emmett.

She started sort of hyperventilating.

"Am _I_ Bella?" she asked.

_No_ I thought losing hope once more.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the re-write!_**


	8. Shattered

**Edward's Pov**

My angel…could not remember a thing. If there was a God out there, he hated me.

"W-what do you mean? O-o-of course you are Bella. You are I-isabella Swan…my baby," stuttered Renee. She was on the verge of tears.

Bella, my sweet Bella, looked so frightened. I had to resist the urge to go over towards her and hug her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Bella," said Carlisle stepping in, "Do you remember anything…or anyone at all?"

"No," she whispered. She was staring at her blanket, not wanting to meet any of our eyes.

Carlisle sighed. _I was afraid of this_, he thought looking at me.

Alice went to sit on the couch burying her head in her hands. I heard her soft, tear-less sobs. Emmett retreated towards the wall with his arms crossed. I have never seen him very pained. I just stood, staring at my fallen angel.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" demanded Charlie.

"We had some worries that Bella would lose her memory. She did have severe head damage so amnesia is common, but…" he said looking away. He was even blocking his thoughts.

"But what?" said Charlie going towards him.

"Have you ever seen the film _50 First Dates_?" asked Carlisle obviously trying to veer the topic.

_Where is he going with this?, _I thought angrily to myself.

"Yeah, but what-"

"The main girl in the story also has amnesia. She forgets the previous day's events when she falls asleep…Bella's amnesia can be the same." said Carlisle looking very depressed. He already had considered Bella as a daughter before the wedding…well before the almost-wedding, of course something like this would affect him, too.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Renee going towards Carlisle and Charlie.

Bella had looked up towards Carlisle. Her eyes briefly met mine. I gave her a slight smile, but she cringed back.

_Ouch, _my ego commented.

"We cannot tell how long Bella's amnesia will last. It could be a few days, weeks, months…even years. And there are also different types like her forgetting things immediately or her falling asleep and forgetting like I already explained."

We all looked towards Bella. She quickly looked down. I noticed her shaking. She was beyond frightened and needed help…and all I could do was stand and stare.

"I would like to run some tests on her, if that's alright with you," continued Carlisle going towards Bella. Her head immediately jerked up.

"Whatever is necessary," whispered Charlie.

"NO!" Bella shouted.

I went towards her, but stepped back. Renee, on the other hand, was next to her faster than probably a vampire could have gone.

"What's wrong, hon?" said Charlie rushing to her side. She immediately backed away.

"I don't know you guys! I don't know who I am! I want answers! NOW!" she shouted.

"You were in a car accident and went through the windshield. You have been a coma suffering from head injuries," explained Carlisle calmly.

"Liar! What did you do to me?" shouted Bella. She immediately began to sob.

I couldn't take it any longer. I went to her and put my arms around her.

As soon as I touched her, she screamed as if fire had been touching her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she shouted as I let go.

I swear if I had a heart, it shattered as soon as she said that.

"Bella, you need to calm down," warned Carlisle pushing everyone away.

"You need to shut the hell up and tell what you did to me!"

"Who knew she knew such language," muttered Emmett. I growled at him and he just stared at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Bella we did nothing to you," said Carlisle.

"LIAR!," she yelled.

"Bella, calm down." said Renee fiercely.

"I will be calm as soon as I get out of her," she muttered.

She then tried to get out of her bed, but she immediately fell back once more.

"My head," she gasped. She finally saw all the wires connected to her. I'm guessing the dizziness got to her also.

"Bella, do not strain yourself. You could get hurt," warned Carlisle.

"No!," she yelled and tried to get up again.

Carlisle went closer to her and tried to push her back down gently, but she slapped his hands away. She started kicking off the covers and pulling off the wires. She tried to get up once more, but Carlisle had her arms locked with his.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. She kicked and sobbed even harder.

"Bella please calm down." begged Renee.

"NO!" Bella yelled and she began to thrash around even more.

"Emmett go outside and find nurse Backer. Tell her we need the…" began Carlisle before Emmett cut him off.

"Go it!" he yelled and ran out.

"Edward, Charlie, I need your help," said Carlisle.

The both of us rushed over. Bella began to sob and yell even louder and harder.

"What do you need?" asked Charlie.

"Edward, you restrain her arms and Charlie you restrain her legs," he ordered.

I heard Alice and Renee sobbing behind us.

I went towards Bella and took her arms from Carlisle while Charlie managed to wrestle down her legs.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. She began to twist her torso around trying to break free.

The nurse and Emmett came back in. The nurse was carrying a little vile and a bag…that contained a needle.

"Carlisle," I began.

"Edward it is the only way," he whispered fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charlie as he struggled to hold on to her legs.

"We need to sedate her," he explained Carlisle. He had already opened the bag and was putting the needle in the vile.

"But she just woke up!" protested Renee while she held onto Alice as she continued to sob.

Alice knew she was helpless…and she couldn't stand it.

"It's the only thing that we can do. Bella can be a danger to herself or others if we don't get her under control."

Carlisle began to walk towards Bella. Wordlessly, I let go of one of her arms and gave it to him.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP," yelled Bella. She had stop thrashing, but was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's the only way," whispered Carlisle. He then pierced her with the needle.

Bella's scream was so very powerful, it seemed to shattered _everyone's_ heart…and eardrums… into two for everyone, including Emmett, sobbed harder.

She then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" she begged.

"You did nothing wrong," I explained softly, "We are trying to help you because we love you."

"Well…I don't love…you…I…hate you," she whispered as the medicine got to her.

Her eyelids began to droop and her body went limp.

Both Charlie and I cautiously let go of her.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and went to speak to the nurse outside. Charlie went over to Renee. She let go of Alice and hugged him very tightly.

"Our baby," she sobbed.

"I know," he said trying to comfort.

Emmett patted me on the back before going with Alice and putting his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest.

I seemed frozen. Why was this happening to my Bella…to me…to us? It doesn't make any sense.

I then one name popped into my head.

_Jacob Black, _my mind growled. He was to blame.

If he was in front of me during that very second, nothing would have stopped me from ripping him to shreds.

_He's gone though, _I reasoned.

I looked back at my angel. Even when asleep she looked frozen in fear.

"…_I don't love…you…I…hate you," _she had whispered.

Even with the loss of her memory, I knew she had meant it.

Suddenly, the room felt too small and cramped. I knew the monster that I have kept hidden inside of me was trying to break free.

_She doesn't love you, _it teetered, _so kill her…and her family._

I shook my head of such thoughts. But they didn't go away so easily. I could smell the blood in the air…I could hear it pounded inside of them.

Without realizing, I walked towards Bella. I went to her side and grabbed her hand. I was going to kiss it, but instead, involuntarily, I licked it.

The monster rejoiced in my head.

_Do it,_ it taunted.

Without thinking, I moved closer to her head.

Alice's head snapped up. Emmett was immediately by my side. Charlie and Renee were still sobbing into each other.

_Go! _Alice's head yelled at me.

I suddenly realized what I was doing. How…how could I?

"Just go," whispered Emmett in my ear. He had his hand restraining my arm.

_I'm so sorry my love, _I thought.

I slowly bent down, with Emmett still holding onto me, and kissed her forehead.

Something inside of me rocked and I was suddenly very…hungry.

Emmett pulled me up. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Leave," he growled.

I looked at my Bella once more and ran out, feeling very ashamed.

* * *

_**I have finals next week so I do not know when I will post again...but I will try!**_


End file.
